Gundam's Genesis : Destiny's Alteration
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: A Quantum Jump gone wrong, can lead you to another world. Enter the new pilot of Gundam 00 Raiser, Katame Isayaki, as he find himself on the Other Earth, Vega. [Aquarion EVOL story, re-told with the OC as a Protagonist]


**-2364 A.D.-**

**-Deep Space Exploration Ship : Sumeragi-**

A Young Man is sitting alone in a cockpit of a machine.

"Hey ... Katame ... Katame Isayaki ...!" A voice called out.  
"Y-yeah ...? What's wrong?" He asked. Looks like he was sleeping all along.  
"Wake up ... You're the Sumeragi's Security detail man ...!" The other man in the comm sighed.  
"Well sorry."

The Machine activates.

"Are you sure you're using that? I mean it IS a **perfected 00 Raiser with a Twin Quantum Drive system** on board, but still, that thing is over 50 years old!" The man asked.  
"I'm sure." He replied as he booted up the unit.  
"And aren't you a little young to become a security detail?" he asked again.  
"Yes. Yes i am." was the reply  
" ... Good enough i guess."

Sumeragi and her Sakibure is docked at the nearby orbital elevator.

"So ... Katame ... Is it true that you parents fought the ELS 50 years ago?" A crew member asked.  
"Well ... I don't know ... I've only been alive in this world for 16 years now. And all this talk about Innovation and Quantization thing is pretty new to me." He replied.  
"But you DID undergo the Innovation process right?"  
"Well ... Yeah ... but still ..."

A call came in.

"Come on now. Work now, talk later. We have less than 30 minutes before we're jumping back to deep space." A Commanding voice is heard over the comms.  
"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Sumeragi, preparing for Quantization-**

The ship and her crew of Sakibures and 00 Raiser prepares to jump back.

"All hands, prepare for jump. I repeat, all hands, prepare for jump!"  
"Quantum engines online!"  
"Sakibures, return to hangar 3!"  
"Prepare for Particle Burst!"

The ship is filled with live radio chatters.

The young man himself is setting the 00 Raiser up.

* * *

**- Initializing System Set up -**

**- GN Drives status : All green -**

**- Quantum Jump engines : Operational -**

**- Twin Drive sync rate : 100 % -**

**- Charged Particles : 100 % -**

**- Weapon Status -**

_GN Sword IX : All Green_

_GN Beam Magnum VII : All Green_

_GN Sword Bits V : All Green_

_GN Beam Sabers IV : All Green_

_GN Missiles III : All Green_

_GN Vulcan : All Green_

**- Raiser System : Online -**

* * *

**System : ALL GREEN**

**Unit Number :**

**CBELS-GN0000REIII+GNR010REII-QC**

**- .G.U.N.D.A.M. -**

**-_ G_eneralized _U_nfiltered solar _N_ucleus (particles) _D_riven _A_ssault _M_odule -**

**Multi-Purpose Type Quantum Engined Mobile Suit**

**- Gundam 00 Raiser Repair III [Quantum Engines Custom] -**

* * *

The Quantum jump engines are stuttering a bit, but it's within operational range.

"Sheesh ... Are we going to a war or something? Arming my unit like this?" The pilot sighed.  
"Shut up, Katame ... Just bear with it. It's your fault for choosing the security detail." a member teased.  
"Shut your face, Shinn." He sighed, feeling irritated.  
"Besides, we're exploring the wide space for more alien lifeforms. We'll need every armaments we can get on our very small security team." Another crew commented.  
"Yeah ... I guess you're right."

A green light surrounds the ship and the units.

"Opening Quantum Teleportation gates!"  
"System all green!"  
"Jump drives : set!"  
"It's opening!"

A Teleport Gate opens.

"Sumeragi, going in!" The captain yelled.  
"**00 Raiser Repair III, Taking my flight!**" The young man yelled.

The Sumeragi and the 00 Raiser went into the telepotation gate.

* * *

**-Quantum Teleport Tunnel-**

The crew is handling with the Dangerous channels within the tunnel. One wrong entry can make you won't come back.

"00 Raiser, you're lagging behind. What's wrong?" A crew asked.  
"The Quantum Jump Drive isn't working properly."  
"Be more careful. Quantum energy storms can take you away in a second."  
"I know."

The young man struggles to keep the machine in balance.

"Watch out, Katame!" A crew member yelled.  
"Huh?!"

A Quantum lightning hits the 00 Raiser, spinning it out of control.

"Gah!"  
"Stabilize it!" A crew yelled.  
"I ... Can't! The Trans-Am won't work, and the Raiser System is offline after the blast!" the young man yelled back.  
"No! You'll get sucked in!"  
"Damn it...! The control's not working!"  
"Katame!"  
"GO ON! Go without me!"  
"But!"  
"Tell my parents ... i'll miss them too!" The young man shed a tear as he and his machine got sucked into a black hole.

"KATAME! KATAME ISAYAKI!"  
"GO!"

* * *

**Gundam's Genesis : Destiny's Alteration**

**Chapter One :**

**The Other Side**

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

The young man is still sucked into the black hole.

"Gah ... Dammit!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a beep sounded off.

"New world detected ...?" He asked.  
"No choice ... I have to teleport there if i want to survive this storm." He continued.

The 00 Raiser is engulfed by a green light.

* * *

**-Vega, Orbit-**

The unit got teleported into an Earth like planet.

"W-what ...?! EARTH?!" He said in shock.

00 Raiser still won't activate.

"I'm being pulled into the orbit...!" He grunted.

The damaged unit enters the Atmosphere.

"At this rate ... I'm going to crash into the surface ...!"

The unit kept on accelerating.

"Come on! Come on, 00! Please!"

Unfortunately, the unit won't activate and 00 Raiser crashed into the surface.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Vega, Neo-Venice area-**

After a few hours, the unconscious young man wakes up in his unit.

"A-argh..! My left arm ...!" He yelled in pain.

The impact was hard enough.

"Where ... Am i ...?" He said as he puts off his helmet.

A glimpse of his face is shown on the inactive monitor. Medium length dark blue hair. Tan Skin. His half opened different colored eyes, as a result of the Heterochromia Iridium disease he got. His left eye is colored in Greenish-Cyan while the other is colored Deep-Sky Blue. scanning the crash site. Looks like he was both lucky and unlucky to crash at an isolated mountain side.

"Good thing that no one will probably find the 00 Raiser. But ... I really need to get help ..." Ge grunted in pain again.

He opened the cockpit and took a peek outside. What's outside surprises the Innovator.

"W-wha...?!"

A Beautiful night panorama of Venice, Italy greets him. Or ... Well ... Or so he thought.

"Is this really Earth?!" He said as he continued to scan the area.'

It Looks EXACTLY like Earth, in fact. except for the buildings, which has a weird blue, circle light on top of them.

"And ... It's oxygen i'm breathing here. The air is not toxic! The plants around me are also pure Earth inhabitants!" He said in shock.  
"Then ... Could this really be ... ARGH!" His left arm is bleeding.

He know that he can't stay there.

"I need to change my clothes ..." He said as he opened the 00 Raiser's container.

And so ... His bad luck comes around as the First Aid Kit is broken during the crash.

"Damn it ..." He said as he put on a more civilized clothing.

A white T-Shirt, covered in a blue vest. his neck is covered by a blue scarf. And his leggings are changed into a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I hope ... I can ... Get help soon..." The young man took off to the city.

* * *

**-A Few More Hours Later-**

**-Neo-Venice, Downtown area-**

The young man is walking alone at the town.

"So ... There's actual humans living here. There's no mistake ... it's Earth." He muttered.

He continued to walk but people kept on avoiding him.

"But something's strange ... Why are the people here act like ... This?" He continued.

He kept on walking as the people's scared gaze kept on planted on him.

"Ugh ... I need to find a hospit-" He noticed he walked on the middle of the street and a car is fast approaching.  
"Huh..?!"

**_-CRASH-_**

The young man lays unconscious on the street. And a violet haired girl and a middle aged man went out of the car.

"P-papa..!" She yelled, scared.  
"W-we hit him ..." Her father replied.  
"What should we do, sir?" His body guard replied.  
"We should help him!" The violet haired girl yelled.  
"Mi-Mikono?! But he's a stranger ... and..." Her father is lost in words.  
"Nevermind that! We hit him! We should get him into a hospital now..!" She yelled.

Her father is conflicted.

"Sir?" The bodyguard asked.  
"Papa!" She shouted with a concerned face.  
"Tch ... Get him into the car. set a course to the hospital now." Her father grunted.  
"Papa ...! T-thank you!"

The young man was rushed into the hospital.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**-Neo-Venice, Hospital-**

The young man slowly opens his multi colored eye. It was bright ... The surrounding was white ... He can see moving violet blobs in front of him ... no ... Not blobs ... He's getting a clearer picture.

"... Ugh ..." He moaned.  
"Ah! You're awake!" The talking blob responded.

The young man fully opens his eyes now. The blob is actually a violet haired girl, with a weird hair ornament, wearing a black and white dress shirt, 2 layered pink and black skirts and a purple thigh high shoes. Her Greenish-Cyan eyes are staring into him.

"Where am i...?" He asked.  
"Please don't move yet! I'll call the nurse!" She replied.  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm okay."

He sat up in his bed.

"Where am i?" He asked.  
"Well ... The hospital." She sat down beside him.

They actually speak English [or Japanese if you prefer it that way.] too!

"Why am i here ...?"  
"Well, it's a long story." She replied.

A concerned look is plastered on her face.

"No ... i mean ... what planet am i on now?"

_Silly me ... Of course it's Earth! Why would i even asked that?!_

"U-uh ... Vega ...?" She answered, confused.  
"Vega? Not ... Earth?"  
"Well ... It IS Earth ... But we call it Vega now."  
"Ve...Ga...?"

_What the hell...?_

She seemed confused.

"You know. You made me worried last night." She said.  
"What happened...?"  
"Well ... you're walking at the street, and our car managed to hit you."  
"I see ... Then about the charges here...?"  
"We'll cover it. Don't worry."  
"You don't have to."

_Come on , Katame! It's not like you have any money to begin with!_

"No ... i feel like this is our fault ... so don't worry." She smiled.  
"No ... i think it's my fault for foolishly walking on the street."

The young man and the girl stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, immediately tried to support his body.  
"U-uh .. Yeah ... Why wouldn't i be ...?" He replied while also looked away to hide his slightly red face.  
"A-ah! Sorry!" She realized what she did and also looked away.  
"N-no! It's okay!"

_What do you mean 'it's okay' , Katame?! A girl is helping YOU! not YOU helping the girl!_

"So ... Who are you? I've never really seen you around before." She asked.  
"Me? i'm **Katame Isayaki**." the young man replied.  
"Katame ... Isayaki. Well, i'm **Mikono Suzushiro**. Nice to meet you!" She said with a cheerful tone.  
"Right."  
"So ..." She started.  
"So ...?" Katame Asked.

The two stood up beside a window. The warm morning sunlight shines through it.

"Where are you from?" Mikono asked as she watched the beautiful Venice panorama.  
"Well ... I'm from Union Economic Zone, Japan." Katame replied.  
"Union Economic Zone ...? Do you mean, the Neo-Japan?" She asked, seemed confused.  
"_Neo_...? Ah nevermind. Yeah. i'm from Neo-Japan. How about you?"  
"Me? I'm just another Japanese family that's born in Neo-Kowloon." She stated.

_What's with this 'Neo'?_

"Then we're alike. I was born in the Unio- I mean, Neo-America." He said.  
"Really?" She chuckled.  
"Yep."

The two stood in silence for a while.

"Well ... How about a walk in the town?" She suddenly asked.  
"A ... Walk ...?"  
"Yep ... It'll do you some good, rather than just standing here."  
"Well ... My Left arm still stings a bit, but just a walk will do no harm i guess." He chuckled.

_A girl asking me out on my first day? This is awesome._

Katame got changed to his civilian clothes again, and the two went out from the hospital.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**-Neo-Venice, Main Streets-**

The beautiful city still looks like the old school Italy. The water Gondolas are crossing through the small rivers as the two walked slowly through the streets. Mikono is seen walking with somewhat high spirits, while Katame still looking towards the unfamiliar surroundings.

"So ... What brings you to Venice, Mikono-kun?" Katame asked.  
"Well ... Me and my family are on our vacation, so we thought that we should stop here."  
"Ah ... I see."  
"How about you, Katame-san? What brings you here?" She asked.

_Crap ... What should i respond to that?_

"W-well ... I'm a lone traveler of some sort." the young Innovator replied.  
"Wow, good for you ... But i have to agree ... It's kind of boring to stay coped up at your home." Mikono looked at the clear blue skies.  
"Yeah ... I have to agree on that." Katame nodded at her statement.  
"Usually ... people are afraid of _the Abductors_, but i won't let them get me down."  
"What Abductors?"

Mikono turned her face to Katame.

"That's the right reaction, Katame-san! Why should we care about it?" Mikono chuckled.  
"Ehahaha... Right ..." Katame awkwardly chuckled back.

_Seriously ... What the hell is the Abductors?_

"Oh, can you wait for a moment?" She asked while she went into a store.  
"Sure." Katame replied.

After a minute or two, Mikono went out with 2 ice creams on her hands.

"Here!" She gave the ice cream to the Heterochromia diseased young man.  
"Huh?"  
"It's okay! Take it!"  
"Mikono-kun! You don't have to!" Katame scratched his head.

_Seriously, Katame?! You're being treated by a girl?! You're despicable!_

"Please, i insist!" Mikono shoved the ice cream anyway.  
"W-well ... Thanks." Katame reluctantly accepts the ice cream.

The two walked for a while again.

"So ... Have you ever been to interesting places?" Mikono asked.  
"Well ... I've been around the world for a few years now." Katame replied.  
"Really? At your age? You're amazing!"  
"Well ... Not really ... i just like to travel to places. It's not that it's pretty hard to travel here and then with the new Quantization technology anyway."  
"Quantization?"

_Why do i keep spouting out words she's unfamiliar with?! I'm literally an alien in this planet!_

"Y-yeah... a technology that allows fast travels and stuff."  
"Must be something new, huh?"  
"Yeah ... you can say that."

Suddenly a cat ran pass them

"WAH!" Mikono yelled in shock, immediately grabbing Katame's vest.  
"E-eh?!" Katame startled.

_She's so close! W-wait ... What was i thinking?!_

"You okay? It's just a cat." Katame responded, grabbing her shoulders.  
"U-uh yeah... I'm fine!" Mikono replied with a slightly red face.

The the weird hair ornament moved.

"E-eh?" Katame noticed the moving hair ornament.

A 'thing' jumped out of her hair. Immediately landing on her shoulder and started yelping at Katame.

"What is this?" Katame slowly poked the 'thing', several times.  
"It's my **cat**!" Mikono replied.  
"It's a cat?" He asked in confusion.  
"Yep. its name is **Shushu**!"  
"It looks ... Pretty weird ... For a cat." Katame shook his head several times.

Shushu hissed slowly at Katame.

"I found it on the Debris, while he's running away from the Abductors years ago." Mikono explained.  
"I see..." Katame continued to poke Shushu with an amused look on his face.  
"Shuu~" _**He/She/It**_ meowed.  
"I think it likes you!" Mikono smiled.  
"Well, that's good to know." Katame replied, also faintly smiling.

Mikono seemed amused by her cat's sudden likeness towards her new found friend.

"Well ... You certainly have an eye towards pets, huh?" She chuckled.  
"Yeah ... I guess Haro can be a good friend with it." Katame replied.  
"Haro?"  
"My... Pet ... sort of."

_A Mechanical pet ... Right ..._

Without noticing, Shushu suddenly finished Mikono's ice cream.

"H-hey, Shushu! Don't eat the whole thing...! Aww..." She sighed in disappointment.  
"Here. Take mine, then." Katame offered his.  
"You sure?" Mikono asked.  
"Yeah ... i'm not hungry anyway." Katame replied.  
"Well ... Thanks ..." She slowly accepts it.

The two kept on walking.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**-Neo-Venice, Apollon and Sylvie's Statue-**

The two arrived at the statue. From there, the two could see all of Neo-Venice.

"Wow." Katame said.  
"I know ... This view always takes me back." Mikono smiled as she looked towards the distance.

Mikono turned her face towards the statue.

"I don't know... But this statue over here also takes me back." She said.  
"Really? Who are they?" Katame asked.  
"Oh them? They are **Apollon and Sylvie**. **The two legendary lovers from that fairy tale that happened 12.000 years ago**." She explained.  
"Apollon and Sylvie huh?"  
"Yeah ... One said that Apollon was in fact, **not human**. He was a **Shadow Angel**, but he **sacrificed everything, even his title, to love her**."  
"Now that's new."  
"I only knew it because i watched this movie called '**Skies of Aquaria**'." Mikono chuckled.

_They made a movie for this fairy tale? wow._

"Still ... I've only been alive for 16 years ... But this is really something new." Katame sighed.  
"Really, huh? First time on Neo-Italy?"  
"Yeah ... First time ever..."

The two would hear a random radio announcement.

_**"... Now for the local news. Government has assured the Neo-Venisian people that the asteroid crash last night didn't brought in an epidemic. And the remnants of the asteroid are thought to be vaporized after it managed to contact the Earth's surface. The damage was minimal to none and there was no victims during the incident."**_

_Crap! They could be talking about my Gundam!_

"A lot of scary things have been happening lately..." Mikono looked down.  
"Yeah, huh?" Katame said as he looked over to the distance.  
"Oh yeah, did you know that there's this academy that train Elements to Pilot an Aquaria?"  
"Elements? Aquaria?"  
"Yep ... Only a select few can stood up to pilot the legendary Aquaria and defend our homeland from the Abductors." Mikono explained.  
"Huh ..." Katame pouted.

_This is obviously both Earth and not Earth._

"Have you ever think being an Element, Katame-san?" Mikono asked.  
"Me? Well ... I don't know ... I only can entangle Quantum Brainwaves." Katame replied.  
"Quantum Brainwaves, what's that?"

_Of course she wouldn't know that Innovator thing you dumb prick!_

"A-ah ... Nevermind ... that thing's useless anyway ... And i doubt anyone will pick me ... In my parents' eyes ... I'm just another kid who can't do anything." Katame said as he looked over to the far horizons.  
"Really, huh ...? Well ... same here, then!" Mikono replied cheerfully.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm also completely useless... That makes us a useless pair!"  
"A useless ... Pair...?" Katame replied, with a slightly red face.  
"Uh-huh!"

_This is obviously Earth ... But why the hell ..._

"You know ... When you said it, you really made it sound positive ... I guess ... That's good to know that i'm not alone." Katame chuckled slightly.  
"Wow, really? Well then, i guess we shoul-" Her words were cut off my an alarm sound.

A loud crash was heard, startling the two teenagers.

* * *

**-Enter Combat-**

The two were shook as they saw something up in the sky.

"W-what the?!" Katame asked in disbelief.  
"I-it's the Abductors!" Mikono said in panic.  
"Abductors?!"

On the street, people can be seen running, as the Abductor landed on a building and managed to harvest some human females.

"W-what are they doing?!" Katame asked.  
"We have to get out of here!" Mikono yelled.

The city's cannon's are seen firing towards the Abductor.

"The cannons!" Katame said.  
"Where's the shelter?!" Mikono panicked.

The damage was insignificant, and the Abductor took the cannons down in one shot. The shockwave is trembling the surroundings.

"Mikono-kun, look out!" He yelled, bracing the violet haired girl.  
"Ah!"

The shock finally subsided.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Y-yes ..." Mikono replied with a slightly red face.  
"We need to get out of here..!"  
"I agree...!"

But just as they almost stood up, another Abductor unit came down, shocking the place, and knocking the two down.

"Ah!" the two yelled as they fall down.

The Abductor unit scans Mikono as she tried to recover. And almost fired the harvester at her.

"I WON'T LET ANYTHING TO HER!" Katame yelled as he ran in front of her, immediately shielding her.

Suddenly, a solid rifle round destroys the Abductor Unit.

"W-what?!" Katame said as he noticed a mechanical unit standing ready with a rifle at hand.  
"An Aquaria!" Mikono yelled.  
"An Aquaria?"

_I thought that's a Mobile Suit._

"Anyway, are you okay?" The short teenager asked the shorter one.  
"I ... I'm fine ... Thanks ..."

**Meanwhile**, on Aquaria's cockpit :

"Damn ... These things just keep on coming!" A young man with a Beanie Cap grunted.  
"I know ... it's like an endless stream of them...!" Continued by an orange spiky haired teenager.  
"Just keep focused on the enemy!" A commanding voice called in.  
"R-roger!"

Until a beep sounded off.

"A new unit's coming in!" The orange haired warned.  
"It's coming from the sea!" The beanie cap continued.  
"W-what? based on our data, we've never seen anything like this before!" The leader said.

The unknown immediately charged into the Aquaria, knocking it down.

"Argh!" The team grunted.  
"Damn ... What is this new type?! It's stronger than everything we've faced before...!" The beanie cap yelled.  
"We need to change! Amata! You're the head!"  
"R-right!"

The Aquaria broke up to 3 fighters.

**"Let's do this! Genesis Union!"**  
**"GO!"**  
**"AQUARIA!"**

The fighters are docking into a single unit.

"I won't let ..." The beanie cap said.  
"These things ..." The leader continued.  
"Take any more!" Finished by the orange haired.

**AQUARIA EVOL!**

The new form of Aquaria immediately charged over to the new unit.

"Tch! Stay out of my way! This is between me and my wench!" The enemy pilot grunted.  
"We won't let you cross any further!"

The two engaged on a close range battle.

"Get out of my way!"  
"Never!"

The two would trade punches, kicks, and duel with their fists.

**Meanwhile**, Apollon and Sylvie's statue.

"Mikono-kun, we have to get you out of here!" Katame said.  
" ... But what about you?!"  
"I can handle myself ... i think."  
"You think?!"  
"Yeah ... I think ..."

Their conversation were stopped by the Aquaria. being knocked off from its balance and then thrown near the statue.

"I-it's coming down...!" Katame exclaimed.  
"The statue!"

The debris falls off towards the two.

"Damn it! Mikono-kun!"  
"A-ah!"

**-CRASH-**

**Meanwhile**, Aquaria EVOL's cockpit.

"Tch...! What the hell is THIS guy?!" the beanie cap yelled.  
"He's too strong!" The orange haired remarked.  
"This is too much ... Our spirit level is falling!" The leader stated.

The Union Broke off.

"Dammit! We must re Union now!" the beanie cap yelled.  
"But our spirit level is at critical! Further Unions can endanger our lives!" The orange haired yelled back.  
"Dammit ...!"

After a second or two, the leader noticed something by the Statue.

"Wait ... Is that ... _MIKONO_?!" He yelled.

**Meanwhile**, Apollon and Sylvie's statue.

Mikono can be seen regaining her consciousness.

"Ngh ..." She flinched.  
"Th-thank goodness you're okay ... Mikono-kun ..." A figure above her spoke.

Her body feels heavy.

"... Ugh ... E-EH?! Katame-san?! You're bleeding! and your shoulder is ...!" Mikono yelled, realized that Katame is shielding her from the debris.  
"I'm ... Okay ..." Katame replied with a painful grin.  
"But ... Your body...!"  
"Let's just say ... it's a thank you gift for the ice cream ..." He slowly smiled through his pain.  
"Ka-Katame-san?" A slightly pink tint appeared on her cheek.

The Fighters are flying above them.

"Guys, we need to re-Union, NOW! We won't do it with just Vectors!"  
"My plan exactly!"  
"But how?! Our spirit level is critically low!"  
"To hell with that!"

The Pilots are arguing with each other, while the enemy Abductor kept on doing something weird.

"i smell ... I smell it ... Something ... **STINKS**..." He grinned.

The Abductor made his way to the two.

"Ka-Katame-san! That Abductor!" Mikono yelled.  
"Dammit ...! Why the hell ... Can't i stand up...?!" Katame struggled to get them out of the debris.

The enemy is getting closer.

"That's right ... THIS is the smell ... The smell of my stinky wench...!" He chuckled slightly.  
"MIKONO!" The leader yelled as he fired some rounds from his fighter.  
"Th-that voice, Cayenne?!" Mikono noticed the sound.  
"Cay-who?" Katame asked.

The fire did no damage at all.

"Psh, get out of my way you fry!" The Abductor shoved the Fighter away.

The fighter crashed into the nearby building.

"Agh!" The leader flinched in pain.  
"Cayenne!" Mikono yelled.  
"Cayenne is down! I repeat, Cayenne's Vector is down!" The beanie cap yelled.  
"We need to change elements, NOW!" The orange haired continued.

Katame is seen still trying to get them out of the Debris.

"Dammit ... There must be something i can do!" Katame grunted.  
"P-please don't move! You're hurt!" Mikono panicked.

The enemy raised its hands on the two.

_Is this it ...?_

_. . . . _

_NO! Not yet! the 00 Raiser!_

Katame realized his Gundam is still usable, and the Signal caller is on his pocket.

"Mikono-kun, i'm sorry!" He yelled.  
"So-sorry for what?" She replied.

Katame tried to reach his pocket by moving his body around, making them look in a compromising position.

"E-eh?!" Mikono yelled.  
"Sorry! Now ... where is it?!" He shrugged his pocket.

He finally felt something.

"Here it is!" Katame pulled out a data terminal.  
"W-what is that?" Mikono asked.  
"Something that's maybe our last chance of making through this alive..." Katame replied.  
"E-eh?!"

Katame slowly opens the Terminal.

"Alright ... Please ... 00 Raiser ... Please wake up." Katame grunted as he pressed the buttons on the Terminal.  
"00 ...?"  
"Please ..!"

**"WAKE UP!"**

**"00 RAISER!"**

Just after Katame yelled that, a bright green light, shines from the mountain side.

"W-what?!" the other yelled in shock.

And it appears ... The 00 Raiser. Flying, with its GN Particles, spreading in an angelic fashion.

"S-solar Wings!" The enemy remarked.

The 00 Raiser kicked the Abductor, shoving it away from the two.

"What the hell?!" The beanie cap yelled.  
"Is that, an Aquaria?!" The orange haired asked out loud.  
"No ... This one's different."

The Gundam landed beside the debris.

"Wh-what is it doing?" Mikono clutched her hands on Katame's vest.  
"Saving us."  
"E-eh?"

00 Immediately cleared the debris from the two. and picking them up.

"W-wah?"  
"Perfect timing, Haro!" Katame yelled.  
"Haro?"

Before the two knew it, they're already inside the cockpit of the Gundam.

"You can open your eyes now, Mikono-kun." Katame said, reassuring the scared girl who's still clutching her hands at him.  
"Ka-katame-san? Where are we? What are you doing?"  
"I already said ... I won't let anything happen to you ... I swear ... I'll protect you...!" Katame replied with a burning determination in his eyes.  
"H-huh?" Mikono asked with a red face.  
"**00 Raiser! Katame Isayaki! Exterminating Targets**!" Katame yelled.

Katame activates the 00, and immediately charge towards the Enemy Abductor.

"**HAARGH**!" He yelled.

The GN Sword IX immediately slashed the blade he's carrying.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

Meanwhile, on the fighters.

"Ca-Cayenne, what should we do?!" The orange haired asked.  
"We should help them!"  
"I agree! Re-Union is now possible! Everyone! Let's do this! Amata will be the head!"  
"Roger!"

**"Let's do this again! Genesis Union!"**

**"GO!"**

**"AQUARIA!"**

The fighter once again combined into an Aquaria, the immediately supports the 00.

"Tch ... These two preys smells differently!" The enemy grunted.

Katame realized the Aquaria supporting him.

"Hey! Unknown Aquaria do you copy?!" A communication line opened up, and the Beanie capped young man is seen on the screen.  
"This is _**CBELS-GN0000REIII+GNR010REII-QC**_, Gundam 00 Raiser! I copy!" Katame replied.  
"Speak English!" He didn't seem to understand the Unit Number of the Gundam.  
"I AM speaking in English!"  
"Eh?! Uh nevermind that! We need to take care of this Abductor!"

_I'm just a security detail, and i haven't actually made into a combat before ..._

"Alright...!"

The 00 Raiser retracts its GN Sword IX and that extends the GN Magnum VII's barrel.

"Take this!" Katame yelled.

He fired a condensed beam at the Abductor, severing its left leg.

"Eh! Dammit! You'll pay for that!"

The abductor immediately shoved the 00 Raiser, knocking it down.

"Ahh!" The two teenagers yelled.  
"Wait ... That voice! Mikono?!" The leader called in again  
"Cayenne!" She yelled.  
"What are you doing in there?!"  
"I'm just ..."

Mikono seemed lost in words.

"You! Who are you?! What are you doing with my sister?! If you're hurting her i swear!" He asked Katame.  
"No! Cayenne! He's not! Katame-san here is ..." Mikono intervened.  
"You, be quiet!" The leader yelled.  
"Huh?!" The two gasped at his harsh reply.

The enemy took the chance to knock the two conflicted units down.

"Argh!" Katame grunted.  
"Katame-san! Your arm!" Mikono yelled.  
"I'm fine!"

The Aquaria seemed confused by the 00's sudden rescue.

"Who are they anyway? They look like Civilians!" The orange haired asked.  
"Like i know that!" The Beanie capped replied.  
"I don''t know ... But my sister's in there too!" The leader grunted.

Both units are losing power.

"What's the matter? Done playing? Come on now! Get up and fight me!" The unit shot a beam towards the 00.

Fortunately, a barrier protects them from it.

"It's nothing but an I-Field!" Katame yelled.

The Abductor charged in for a melee combat.

"Not so fast!"

00 Pulled out the GN-Sword IX again, blocking the attack. But the lack of power isn't compensating.

"Ngh!" Katame grunted.  
"No ... No ...! Please stop!" Mikono yelled in fear.  
"Mikono-kun?"  
"Let's get out of here! We can't fight him!"

The Aquaria heard the chatters.

"What are you talking about, Mikono?!" the leader asked.  
"Katame-san! We have to escape! What can a useless pair like us do?!" Mikono yelled again in the verge of tears.  
"Shut up, Mikono!"  
"Please ... Just ... Please!" Mikono lets her flood gate broke open.  
"Mikono-kun ..." Katame painfully said.

The Abductor is still pinning the 00 Raiser down.

"I won't let ... ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER!" Katame shouted as he pushed the flight stick forward.  
"What?!" The enemy yelled.

The GN-Sword IX managed to parry his attacks. Until suddenly, a beam attack managed to hit the Aquaria and managed to hit 00's I Field Sphere.

"W-what was that?!" Katame asked.  
"Enemy reinforcements!" The Aquaria reported.  
"Dammit! Why now?!" The leader angrily slammed his fist at the console.

The Three enemy units surrounded the Enemy Abductor.

"What the hell is happening now?!" He asked, irritated.  
"Master Kagura, we have official orders. Please return to Altair with us immediately." A member said as he grabbed the unit.  
"What?! Did old man Izumo sent you guys?!"  
"We've already found the rare Igura. Further combat will be meaningless." The other member proceeds to do the same.  
"Dammit! Combat isn't over until I say it's over!" He yelled.

Nevertheless, the unit was forcefully brought up. One stayed behind to give fire support.

"Running Away?!" The leader yelled as he fired a round at the Enemy.  
"I won't let you!" Katame fired a Beam Magnum round at the Supporting enemy.

The condensed beam pierced through the cockpit.

"W-what?!" The pilot said as he ejected.

The other round managed to damage the two other units but not the main Abductor.

"You guys are slowing me down!" He yelled.  
"Master Kagura, please!"  
"Hey ... You're not using this anymore, right?! MIND IF I BORROW IT?!" The main pilot severed one of his support's limbs and attached it to its severed left leg.  
"M-Master Kagura!"

The unit was thrown away.

"What the?!" Katame yelled.  
"What IS he?!" The leader continued.  
"He stole a part from the other machine?!" The beanie capped stated.  
"He's ... Moving like an animal ... No a monster, perhaps...!" The orange haired added.

Mikono is getting more and more afraid.

"No more ...! Please!" She whimpered.  
"Mikono-kun?"  
"Please no! No more!"  
"What's with her, dude?! She's done nothing but cryin' the while time!" The beanie cap grunted.  
"This is a battle, Mikono! Suck it up!" The leader yelled at her.

She only whimpers even harder.

"_Mikono-kun is just a girl ... Can i even protect her with this_ ...?" Katame muttered to himself.  
"MIKONO!" The leader kept on yelling.  
"Shut it! You're not helping!" Katame finally clenched his fist in rage.  
"What did you say?!"  
"No matter what ...!" Katame holds his flight stick.

The enemy units suddenly grabs the two conflicted units and slammed them together.

"Eh?!" The Aquaria pilots yelled.  
"No matter what...! I swear i'll protect her!" Katame yelled.

**"TRANS-AM!"**

The screen that reads Raiser System turns green.

"W-what?! What is this?!" The leader said as he's getting affected in GN Particles.  
"What are you doing?! You're making this useless light of yours, and do nothing?!" He continued.

Although with Trans-Am activating, it will take some time before the Particles are fully dispersed.

"I can smell it! Yes! She's in there! Once i get you ... I'll stick my fangs into you!" He laughed maniacally.

the Abductor immediately pinned the two units down.

"AH!" The pilots yelled.  
"Katame-san!" Mikono cried out.  
"Dammit! It's your fault, kid! You caused this worthless battle with your piece of crap unit!" The leader yelled.  
"H-huh?!"  
"You even dragged Mikono with you! This entire thing is all your damn fault!"  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S MY FAULT!" Katame yelled in anger and frustration.  
"Damn right it is!" the leader kept on yelling.

The two other pilots can't do anything to calm him down.

"If only i didn't come to this world ... I also didn't want to use the Gundam in this ... But ... I wanted to protect her. Instead ... I only put her into more danger. I'm useless." Katame muttered.  
"Katame-san ..." Mikono said in her tears.

The Trans-Am and Raiser system finally sync.

**"But ..."**

**"With this Gundam ..."**

**" I WILL! DEFEAT YOU! "**

_**"TRANS-AM!"**_

A Massive Number of GN Particles surrounds the area.

"I'm sorry ... Mikono-kun ..." Katame said alone in the Quantum Ethereal Plane.  
"No ..." A familiar voice cuts in.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry ... I called us a useless pair ... And it hurts you." Mikono is seen, also in the Quantum Ethereal Plane.  
"Mikono-kun..?"  
"You're Amazing, Katame-san ... We've only just met a day ago ... And you're already willing to protect me... Even though i'm weak and all i can do is cry ... " She said in her tears.  
"That's ... Not true ..." Katame said silently.

Mikono slowly approaches Katame and holds his left hand.

"Thank you ... And i'm sorry ... Again ... Thank you." She said as her tears managed to touch Katame.  
"... No ... Thank you, Mikono-kun ..."

The two were brought back to reality.

The 00 Raiser is colored in Crimson red. It's Twin Drive is spinning wildly and the Massive amount of GN particles is flooding the area.

"Thank you." The two said while they looked into each other.  
"I'm going to show him ... **THAT A USELESS PAIR CAN DO WONDERS!**" Katame yelled.

_**WAKE UP! 00 RAISER!**_

**#Insert Song : Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERworld [Gundam 00 Season 2, Opening 1]#**

The 00 Raiser powers itself up. and shoved the Abductor away with its left hand.

"What the hell?!" The enemy yelled.  
"I'm the son of **Mamoru Isayaki**! I won't let you hurt the people i hold dear!" Katame shouted as he punched the enemy's face, sending him flying.  
"Ka-Katame-san ..." Mikono said in tears.  
"W-what?! What's with the red color?!" The enemy asked again.

In less than a second, 00 is already in front of it. Grabbing the enemy, and flying with almost 3 times its original speed. And interestingly, The particles are forming some sort of a silhouette on 00's back, like a spectrum colored butterfly wing.

"W-whoa?!" The beanie cap yelled in awe.  
"Th-they're actually flying!" The orange haired continued.  
"That kid ...! What IS he actually?!"

The 00 Raiser kept on accelerating. The G-Force is crushing Mikono and Katame in their seats.

"Aah!" Mikono yelled.  
"I'm not done yet!" Katame shouted as he pushed the flight stick even further.

The Gundam managed to send the Abductor into the orbit.

"I'm ending this now!" Katame yelled.

The GN Sword is once again pulled out.

**"Gundam 00 Raiser! Katame Isayaki! Eliminating Target!"**

The Gundam slashed the Abductor in half.

"What the hell?!" The pilot ejected his unit.

The Abductor went back to a portal.

"D-did we do it?" Mikono asked slowly.  
"Yeah ... We did it ..." Katame slowly said.

The 00 slowly falls into the Atmosphere again.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Neo-Venice-**

00 Managed to land safely on the ground.

"Are you okay, Mikono-kun?" Katame asked.  
"I ... I'm fine ... But your arm ..."  
"I'll live. Don't worry."

The cockpit was knocked by the Aquaria's leader.

"Cayenne..." Mikono muttered, a bit scared.  
"Don't worry ... I think it's about time i have a talk with him too."

Katame opens 00's cockpit. And a fist immediately launched towards his stomach.

"W-what?!" Katame yelled as he barely counters the punch.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Katame ... Katame Isayaki...!" He throws the leader's fist away.  
"Cayenne! What are you doing?!" Mikono shouted at him.  
"You're not good enough for her!" He launched his fist again.  
"I didn't come to this world to deal with someone like you!" Katame yelled.

The punch was blocked by Katame's left hand.

"Cayenne!" The Orange Haired yelled.  
"What the hell are you doing?! He helped us fight the Abductors!" The beanie cap holds him back.  
"Dammit ... But still!" The leader pulled his punch back.  
"I'm not looking for more conflicts." Katame crossed his hands.

Suddenly the beep sounded off.

"Cayenne, Andy, Amata, bring the boy and girl as well as his machine back to the DEAVA." The radio sounded off.  
"Roger ... But the girl is useless." The leader replied.  
"What did you say?" Katame clenched his teeth.  
"N-no ... it's alright, Katame-san ..." Mikono pulled his hand back.  
"The girl somehow amplifies his machine's abilities. We need her too." The command replied.  
"tch ... Alright."

The leader closed his radio.

"You and your machine are coming with us. No excuses, no question." The leader stared at the shorter teenager.  
"As long as you guys don't touch the Gundam, deal."  
"Gundam?" The rest asked.  
"No promises." The leader glared at him.  
"Then i won't guarantee your survival with the ELS."  
"ELS'? What kind of crap is that?"

_This race is not ready for the dialogues._

"Nevermind ... Your time has yet to come. Alright. I'll bring the 00 and the 0 Raiser with me to your command center." Katame nodded.  
"Hmph ... Let's go, everyone."  
"Right." The group responded.

Katame went back to the 00 Raiser.

"I'm sorry ..." Katame said.  
"Hmm?" Mikono asked.  
"I put you into all of this danger."  
"It's okay, Katame-san ... You protected me."  
"Still ... it's only a thank you gift for the ice cream ..." Katame chuckled.  
"Really, huh?"

The 00 Raiser and the fighter flies off.

_This race is SO NOT ready._

* * *

**Chapter One : End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I would like to thank you to who that actually managed to read this stupid project of mine. It's my very first Crossover story. Well, no one really watched Gundam 00 and Aquarion EVOL anymore. So i doubt anyone will read this story ... But oh well. i present to you, Aquarion EVOL, re told with an OC as a protagonist. Yes. He will pilot a Gundam. So both Gundams and Aquarions will be in this fic. This is my longest chapter ... Well maybe yet. I know i'm probably being bold to re-write the series and uses the OC as the Protagonist instead. But i just want to do it. I hope you guys (who ever who actually read this story is not mad at me.) hope you enjoyed the story, then.


End file.
